Boromir: The New Captain of the Royal Guard
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: Sequel To Anne-Marie's Boromir in the Labyrinth. Boromir accepted the job as Captain of Jareth's goblin guard/army. Did he actually realize what he got into? We don't think so. Yes, it's a Laby/LotR xover. (big surprise there, not!) Pleeease R/R!!!!
1. Bright Tailed and Bushy Eyed

A/N: This is the sequel promised to Anne-Marie's fic Boromir in the Labyrinth. I hope you guys like it, as humor is not my strongest writing genre. Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions, Boromir belongs to Tolkein Enterprises, and Puck belongs to himself (well, actually me, we got married last October. Please don't ask, long story). Now that we have everything cleared up, enjoy this piece of craziness.  
  
  
  
The New Captain of the Royal Guard  
  
Ch. 1 Bright-tailed and Bushy-eyed  
  
He was floating in a boat, the lull of the water making him sleepy while lying down at the bottom, sword in hand, his shield at his head, the swords of his enemies at his feet.. then a deafening roaring noise and a plunge into nothingness.  
  
Boromir woke up with a start, alarmed that he did not recognize where he was. Suddenly, all the memories came back to him, and he breathed deeply, calming down. It had been only two days since his return to the Labyrinth, thanks to the lovely Lady Anne-Marie and her friends. If it weren't for her, he would be dead.  
  
Just three days ago, he had been slain by orcs, and given a new chance at life. His majesty had generously offered him the chance to prove himself, as Captain of his Royal Guard. He spent the past two days getting himself acquainted with the castle and its surroundings, exploring the Goblin City with Lady Anne-Marie and her friends Lady Norma and Puck. Yesterday, he had to say farewell to Lady Anne-Marie, who had to return to her home.  
  
Today was the first day the he would start his new job. The first thing he needed to do was see how his new troops fared and plan a strategy for improvements. Sighing, he took the covers off him, and sat down at the side of his luxurious bed. Not even in Gondor had he seen such luxurious accommodations.  
  
Getting into the bathroom, he took a shower (great invention that, much better than having to wait for hot water to arrive to fill a tub), and once he clothed himself, he went down for breakfast. As he arrived at the dining room, he noticed that there were two people already present in there. He nodded in greeting.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Norma, Puck. How are you?"  
  
Receiving a smile from the Goblin King's Fae goddaughter and a good morning in reply from the mischievous Fae, he approached the breakfast table and proceeded to serve himself. Once he was seated next to Puck, he noticed Lady Norma was observing him intently. When she noticed his discomfort, she grinned at him.  
  
"Well Boro, how do you feel on your first official day on the job?"  
  
He exhaled in relief and smiled at his two new friends. "A bit nervous, I'll admit. I just hope I can prove myself worthy of the trust your uncle has placed on me, milady."  
  
With a mischievous grin, Puck leaned over the table, as if trying to keep something secret.  
  
"So what are your plans for today, my friend?"  
  
His face turning a serious expression for a moment, he answered. "I was thinking of getting acquainted with the troops today. Perform a series of exercises to determine what their strengths and weaknesses are, and start working on those weaknesses."  
  
He was dumfounded as Puck suddenly looked at him seriously, then started laughing uncontrollably. The Fae started saying something in between laughs, but the only words that could be deciphered were test and goblins. Once he was done, he wiped the tears that had escaped his mirth, and standing up, he patted Boromir's shoulders.  
  
"Boro my friend, I wish you luck. I think you are going to need it. Have a great day, I'll come back at dinner with a stiff drink for you."  
  
After he finished saying this, Puck kissed gave his fiancée a quick peck on the lips as farewell and disappeared in a poof of glitter.  
  
He looked at Lady Norma curiously, the question he had not yet voiced clearly written in his eyes and facial expression.  
  
Norma smiled, hiding the smile while dabbing her lips with her napkin, thinking of an answer without scaring the man of Gondor.  
  
"I will only say that you will find yourself with your hands full, my dear Boromir. You have a great task ahead of you, but I'm confident you will accomplish it. Ah, uncle J, good morning."  
  
The goblin king entered the dining room, giving his goddaughter a kiss on the cheek and nodding to Boromir, then proceeded to serve himself from the breakfast table. As Jareth seated himself at the head of the table, he turned towards Boromir.  
  
"I have ordered the troops to be gathered at the fountain at exactly 9. Ready for your first day, Captain?"  
  
"Indeed I am, Your Majesty. In fact, I think is time I go and check on my troops."  
  
As he finished saying this, he nodded towards both his dining companions, and exited the dining room with a confident stride.  
  
As he left the room, Jareth gave his goddaughter one of his wolfish smiles.  
  
"How long you think until he starts cursing the moment he accepted the job? I say two galleons he'll regret this by noon today."  
  
Laughing, Norma rolled her eyes at her uncle's comment. "Uncle J, you are terrible. Make mine end of today."  
  
"Very well, you are on."  
  
Jareth flared his hand elegantly; parchment, quill and ink appearing in front of him. He then proceeded to write the bets. He had to make his visits early this morning so he could complete the betting pool on time. While finishing his breakfast hastily he thought to himself that this promised to be fun, after all.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so Please leave a contribution in the little box 


	2. I'm not as Thunk as You Drink, Occifer

****

A/N: *sigh* Well, no one deemed my first effort good enough to review…. Well, if I don't get any reviews I might as well stop writing this fic. If you like it, please let me know by leaving a review!!!!

****

DISCLAIMER: Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything LotR belongs to Tolkein Enterprises. Please enjoy this piece of craziness. 

****

Boromir: The New Captain of the Royal Guard

Ch. 2 I'm Not as Thunk as You Drink, Occifer….

Boromir walked towards the fountain, a roll of parchment in hand containing the roster. As he reached the fountain, the group of goblins gathered around him. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Boromir, and I am your new Captain. Since I don't know any of you, I will start a roll call. When you hear your name, say present."

"Grum?" 

"Present"

"Krunk?" 

"Present"

"Bheula?" 

He waits for a few seconds and nothing. 

"Bheula?" 

Nothing. 

"Bheula?" 

"Bheula?" 

"Bheula?" 

"Bheula?" 

"Bheula?" 

"Bheula?" 

Then a pink-haired goblin, a girl goblin for all he could see, stepped forward.

"He's in the Bog of Eternal Stench. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with a girl who saw Bheula piss-off the Goblin King last night. The King threw him into the BOES. I guess it's pretty serious." 

A little glazed-eyed by that long explanation, Boromir shook his head.

"Thank you…"

"It's Candy, sir. I'm Sweetie's sister."

"Ah. Thank you, Candy."

He continued doing his roll call, making sure the troop was all present, previous exception notwithstanding. As he was finished, he addressed the goblins.

"Today you will practice so I know your strengths and your weaknesses. I have set up some dummies into the practice grounds. Are there any questions?"

A voice was heard.

"Yeah. We have practice grounds?"

Arching an eyebrow, Boromir just shook his head.

"Just follow me."

The goblins soon followed their captain to an open space where there were dummies on top of some wooden bases serving as horses. Boromir stopped and turned, facing the group of goblins behind him.

He pointed to the creatures that served as horses to the goblins. There were ten of the creatures saddled and ready to be mounted grazing lazily.

"I will test ten of you at a time. You will mount the draglets and take a spear. Your objective is to attack and dismount the dummies without falling of your mount. The first group will mount now."

As Boromir gave the order, the first group of goblins went on the offensive. A loud crash of metal could be heard. All the dummies were intact while the goblins were on the floor, struggling to get up. After blinking for a few seconds, Boromir hoped that things couldn't get worse than this.

After seeing the goblins crash against the dummies one more time, Dummies - 5 Goblins - 0, Boromir rolled his eyes and looked to the sky. 

"Why me?"

This was going to be a very long day indeed.

Norma was curled up in a chair inside the goblin king's study, reading a book about the goblin rebellion of 1549. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Why does he insist I need to know this, is beyond me."

A cloud of glitter appeared in front of her at that moment.

"Because my dear, if you are going to be taking my place as monarch, you better understand the errors of the past so you don't repeat them. Besides, I think is time you take a little break."

He waved a piece of parchment as he finished his speech. Recognizing the parchment, Norma stood up and went towards her fae godfather.

"Oooo… Pool's done! I want to see! Hmmmm… Hoggle put two days, the Wise Man has it for five days, Willum has a month, Sir Didymus has none… None?"

Norma looked back at her uncle, curiosity etched in her features.

Jareth sighed. 

"Apparently he is convinced Boromir will never give up."

"I sure hope so. The goblins can make anyone go bonkers, including you, dear uncle."

"I know. Come, is time for your geography lesson."

_________________________________________

****

A/N: Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so 

Please leave a contribution in the little box

  



	3. Knight Shift

**A/N:** I know I have taken forever to update, but believe me, I have made up to it. This chapter is 8 pages long in MS Word! Go me! I want to give thanks to my muse, who not only is the inspiration for this sequel (after sh ethreatened with bodily harm) but she is also my Boromir dialogue coach as well as my beta, so I try to keep this story close to her original vision... *snorts* Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed, at least I know someone is reading this! 

**... and Dreamin:** I have a feeling he's going to win the pool. You should know better than that, Tara. BTW, when are the Greens going to start?   
**Narya's Bane:** You have no idea.   
**SeskiLexi:** I think is your fault this chapter turned into 8 pages. You over-hypnotized me. ;) Stop clicking, please!!!!!! 

And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER: Everything Labyrinth belongs to Henson Productions and Everything LotR belongs to Tolkein Enterprises. Please enjoy this piece of craziness.**   
  
  


**Boromir: The New Captain of the Royal Guard**

**Ch. 3 Knight Shift**   
****   


Puck and Norma were talking in the study when Boromir entered, plopping himself on one of the cushioned chairs. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, a look of exhaustion clearly defined across his features. 

He groaned, Norma gave Puck a knowing look. Snorting, Puck stood up and conjuring a very strong aged cognac, he patted the man's shoulder, offering the snifter silently. Boromir opened his eyes and smiled slightly at the fae, taking the offered glass gratefully 

"Thank you, my friend." 

Puck returned a mischievous smile. 

"A promise is a promise. I knew you were going to need that at the end of today. So tell us, how did it go?" 

Boromir's mouth took a downward turn as he contemplated Puck's question. 

"Why did no one inform me of what the goblins are really capable? They are the most incompetent lot of rodents I have encountered! There is more work ahead than I had anticipated, however, I am determined they shall become fierce, self reliant, diligent, warriors." 

He clenched his fist, slamming it down on the cushion next to him for emphasis. Noticing the looks his friends gave him, he paused. Pondering what he said, he raised an eyebrow and giving a sheepish smile to his friends, he continued. 

"At least somewhat decent." 

Norma stood up and gave Boromir a comforting hug. 

"I'm sorry to tell you your day has not finished yet. My suggestion is for you to take a nice hot relaxing bath. Uncle J has invited various law enforcers from different parts of the kingdom to meet you, since they are all under your jurisdiction." 

Closing his eyes, he sighed in resignation. After saying goodbye to his friends, he went directly to his chambers. 

Boromir closed the heavy door to his chambers slowly and quietly, he quickly undid the fastenings on his tunic and threw it on his bed. In moments his was standing barefooted in the room that held the bathtub. 

A-M drooled at the view her magic mirror was giving her, sadly, it steamed up too quickly from the heat of the water and she lost reception. Since she couldn't see anymore, A-M finished preparing herself for the dinner. 

Boromir grinned boyishly as he relaxed in the tub, lathering up the cloth he rubbed it across his arms and shoulders. He stopped as he came to his chest, the skin was still pink and puckered from where the arrows has pierced him, the arrows that had killed him. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the three marks, flashes of memory blinding him. 

Suddenly, he was transported back to that fateful moment of feeling the third arrow in his chest; he knew it was over. He looked at the little ones, his eyes saying how sorry he was. 

He could still see the Uruk-Hai march around him, leaving him for dead, while he was struggling to catch his breath. He saw an Uruk-Hai pose in front of him, ready to strike with a fourth and final arrow, when a blur that he barely recognized as Aragorn flew by taking the creature with him. 

His legs gave way, and he finally fell on the floor, his head turned watching Aragorn fight the horrifying creature. Then suddenly something caught his eye that he didn't remember from before. A shimmer could be seen and he turned to look at what it was. To his surprise, he recognized his new liege, The Goblin King, even if he was barely visible, a faint glow enveloping his transparent form smiling at him, giving him reassurance and hope for a happier ending. 

Another transparent figure in white appeared next to the monarch, making him smile at this time. It was the lady who had given him a new lease in life. A girl that he quickly learned to really care for... The Lady in white approached him and kneeled next to him, placing her ghostly hand in his cheek. "Boromir, wake up... Boromir... Boromir..." 

He blinked and heard a knock on his door and a muffled female voice on the other side. "Boromir, are you ok? You better get ready, the dinner starts in thirty minutes!" 

As the words registered in his mind, he quickly got out of his bath and opened his closet doors in a hurry, he knew he needed to be on time. Fifteen minutes later, Boromir looked at himself for the last time in the mirror, assessing his new formal uniform as captain. 

Black leather boots that ended half way up his calf, those were all right. Tight black pants, not too dissimilar from those Jareth sported, a silver belt from which a black scabbard with silver filigree hung, encasing his sword. His tunic ended just below his waist, it too was black and tight. 

The shirt was fastened with six silver buttons with them running in two columns down his chest, each row of two was connected by a thick silver cord, highlighting the breadth of his ribcage. It was a high collard shirt that had two silver ornaments at the throat, they were engraved with some emblem, he was unsure of its meaning though. 

The sleeves were tighter than he was accustomed to, especially at the wrists, where the shirt ended in tight cuffs that were clamped down with silver gauntlets that were patterned in a complicated style similar to those that the elves used, covering his entire forearm. 

He opened the door and on his way to the Receiving Hall and found Puck going in the same direction they silently agreed to walk down together. Curiosity grew at seeing the trickster by himself. 

"You seemed to have misplaced your lovely escort." 

Puck gave a smile and looked mischievously at the young Captain. "Well, I'm afraid she is rather occupied. As the heir of the king, she functions as the hostess of the castle. I'm sure we will see her there, as she had to leave earlier to receive the guests." 

As they approached the doors to the receiving hall, a goblin nodded to them before opening the door. As Boromir passed by, he heard the goblin's quiet whisper. "Go gett'em, cap'n!" 

Feeling much better for that vote of confidence, Boromir gave a slight smirk, tensing once more as their names were announced. "Lord Goodfellow and Captain Boromir!" 

As they were descending the stairs, Puck and Boromir were scanning for any sign of Lady Norma, when Puck tapped on Boromir's arm. 

"There they are! Come on, let's keep company with such lovely ladies." 

Boromir followed the elf's gaze, and smiled at Lady Norma, who was standing next to… his mind shutdown for a moment, he did not expect to see her here. 

Puck noticed the man's confusion, so he attempted to make him at ease. 

"Here I was thinking you were a man of action, but you are frozen in place by the sight of one unexpected guest. I doubt she bites… much." 

The trickster finished with a roguish smile. 

Boromir's mind was reeling while thinking of various scenarios of how to approach her, when he saw a centaur move towards the lady Anne-Marie, putting his arms around her waist while talking to Lady Norma. He was going to turn around when he noticed another lady talking to them dressed in pale sky blue. 

There were two Anne-Maries? How could that be possible? As he got closer to the group, he started noticing differences that were visible only at a close distance. The lady in green that was with the centaur had iridescent wings on her back, and her ears were pointed! Other than that, she was an exact replica of the lady Anne-Marie. 

The lady in blue looked up suddenly and her eyes met his, her lips forming a smile that took his breath away. Excusing herself, she walked as fast as she could towards him. As soon as they were face to face, he noticed her blush, becoming suddenly shy. 

"Hi Boromir, how'd you been?" 

Taking her hand in his, he pressed it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. "Lady Anne-Marie, a pleasure as always, to be in your presence." 

"Awwwwwww... aren't they sweet?" 

Norma swatted playfully at her fiancé. Grinning at his beloved, Puck circled his arms at her waist as they looked in amusement to the other couple as they blushed, reminding them to a pair of holly bushes in full Christmas season. 

The goblin king's goddaughter then gave the man of Gondor a mischievous grin. 

"Boromir, would it be too much trouble if you escort A-M to dinner? I am afraid I need to mingle and I don't want to leave her alone." 

Before he even had a chance to respond back, she continued. 

"Thanks, you are such a dear. Come, Puck, there are some people I want you to meet." 

Finishing this she dragged her fiancé with her, leaving the two friends in an uncomfortable situation. A-M bit her bottom lip and looked at the new captain. "Soooo...." 

Boromir straightened the invisible wrinkles in his tunic, gave a slight smile to the Lady at his elbow and offered his arm to her. 

"I suppose I shouldn't loose you, the Lady Norma wouldn't appreciate it." 

A-M was about to offer a funny retort when the bang of a gong resounded throughout the room, announcing that dinner was ready. As they approached the table, Boromir noticed that Lady Anne-Marie was placed to be seated next to him. 

As he was helping his escort to her seat, he noticed that to her other side the centaur was seated on the floor with pillows for comfort. The lady that looked just like lady Anne-Marie to his other side. 

As everyone sat down, the goblin king stood up from his seat at the head of the table. 

"I am honored that you have gathered here to join me in welcoming to my kingdom a man that has distinguished himself not only in battle, but for his loyalty and strength of character. I am pleased he has accepted the position as Captain of my royal guard. So please raise your glasses with me in welcome to Boromir of Gondor." 

As he said this, glasses filled with wine appeared in front of the guests, everyone lifting their glasses in recognition of his majesty's new captain. The word "welcome" was heard from various voices as well as the clink of glass. 

After downing his cup Puck grinned to his friend and loudly exclaimed "Speech!" The request was loudly followed by other ones, mingled with enthusiastic applause as well. 

Nervously, Boromir looked at Jareth who gave him an encouraging nod. Clearing his throat, he stood up, and faced the rest of the royal guests. 

He had made speeches to his army before, even to most of the white city, being son of the steward, he had not been raised away from the public eye. He imagined he was again in Minas Tirith. 

"I thank you for your welcome." He gave a slow smile and continued, "I hope to serve you and my new liege, to the best of my abilities and not fail either of you," he gave an appreciative look to Jareth, "in the trust you placed in me." He sat again. 

Everyone erupted in applause at his words, Jareth giving his Captain a friendly pat on his shoulder. 

"Well said." 

At his nod, the goblins started serving various dishes from different regions of the Underground. 

The first course was a light salad in vinaigrette, very similar to balsamic. The next courses were various regional dishes. The first was from the goblin Kingdom. 

A-M looked at her dish, which looked like chicken in a delicate white sauce. As she tried it she was pleasantly surprised. Who knew goblins could cook to rival French chefs? 

As they were finishing, the second dish came out. A-M noticed that Norma declined it, giving her friend a curious look. Giving her friend a smile in response, she just said, "Is like Klingon Gah." 

A-M opened her eyes wide in understanding, whispering a soft "Oohh…" Boromir looked to Anne-Marie as he heard her. 

"Is there something wrong, milady?" 

A-M shook her head. 

"No, unless you like dinner that can be used as live bait." 

Boromir blinked looking at A-M in confusion, when the centaur seated next to her said, "It is a great delicacy. Of course, is not for everyone's taste." 

At that moment, Boromir was presented with a small bowl full of live white elongated creatures that appeared to be earthworms. The centaur arched his eyebrow in challenge, making Boromir steel his resolve. 

Taking the bowl, he took a handful of the little creatures and put them in his mouth, as he saw the centaur do before. Chewing and swallowing as quickly as he could, Boromir took a drink to wash the taste down. 

The centaur laughed merrily at this show of bravado. 

"Good form! Not many humans have the guts to try Cetillian. My name is Bruce, I'm the Sheriff of the Elven Forest." 

Once Boromir recovered, he smiled back, as he recognized the taste of what he just ate. 

"It would be easier if you knew before hand these things are actually fish." 

The centaur gave the captain a mischievous look. 

"Then what is the fun in that?" 

Chuckling, Boromir shook his head in amusement, and decided to try another handful. He offered some to A-M, but she shook her head in refusal. 

"No really, I will pass. Thanks, quite kind...really...." she made a face, "But um...it still looks like Klingon Gah to me...and gah! pretty much sums it up." 

The next course looked more normal. They were thin slices of beef in a dark sauce, served with roasted potatoes. The only difference is that the color of the beef was marbleized; there were dark patches in the beef in various patterns. 

As Boromir chewed on the meat, he though that the taste was not at all unpleasant, but different that the regular meat he was used to tasting. As Puck was served he exclaimed in delight, "A rare treat indeed! You have surpassed yourself, Jareth. Is not every day that anyone treats his guests to dragon. A real delicacy." 

Seeing A-M's sad expression at her fiancé's words, Norma was quickly to reassure her friend. 

"Don't worry, A-M. This is a special kind of dragon, bred for consumption. Is like saying mahi-mahi is a dolphin." 

Feeling reassured, A-M took at her food with gusto. Boromir laughed at this, wondering what they would have next. 

The next course was different, as bowls replaced the plates that were taken away. Boromir was curious as he saw a thick shiny liquid with different sparkling colors being served. Norma smiled in delight. 

"Ooooooo... Gypotud soup!" 

At the curious looks, Jareth decided to explain. "I guess the way that Norma described it to me, it tastes like your buttered baked potato, only it looks different." 

Arching an eyebrow, Boromir snorted. 

"Sounds like something a hobbit would like." 

His friends laughed at the comment. Boromir continued. 

"But then again, there is nothing edible a hobbit wouldn't like." 

That last comment made them lose it. 

A-M muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

" I doubt they would have liked the gah stuff" 

Norma answered. 

"Merry and Pippin would try it just for the shock value." 

At the mention of the names, Boromir's eyes lost their shine, sadness replacing the previous joy in them. 

Norma quickly realized her mistake, eyes opening wide while putting her hands in front of her mouth, a horrified expression on her face. 

"I'm sorry, Boromir. I just forgot. Please accept my deepest apologies." 

Boromir looked down at his plate. He gave a sad chuckle as he noticed the potato-like aroma emanating from the soup, surprised at how much he missed the hobbits, even Frodo's fiercely protective Samwise who forever extolled on the virtues of the potato. However, this was a state function and was not a time for sentimentality, he cleared his throat and looked back up at the Lady Norma. 

"It matters not. I am still taken aback at times by how everyone here seems to know what happened, while not being present for it. I was just momentarily startled by your mention of Masters Took and Brandybuck." 

A-M squeezed his arm in understanding. Boromir looked at the one responsible to give him a second chance, giving her a grateful smile in return. 

It was still somewhat unreal for him that he had found such a good friend in someone he just met practically less than a week ago. 

Taking her hand in his he squeezed it back in gratitude, his hand freeing hers when he realized that he had kept it longer than it is acceptable. Hopefully this wouldn't be noticed by anyone. 

At that moment, Jareth addressed his new Captain with an amused smirk crossing his features. His voice was low enough to be only heard by those seated nearest him. 

"I hope you like what I ordered for dessert, Boromir. I take you will enjoy it, from some comments I have heard." 

Boromir arched an eyebrow in curiosity, as he saw the Goblin King look pointedly at the trickster, who in turn was shaking his head, a mischievous look matching his devilish grin. 

Bruce approved immediately as the plates were being served. 

"Ah, Elven forest cake. Made by elves, is one of the most exquisite confections in these lands." 

A-M couldn't resist, an amused snort escaping her lips. 

"Made by elves? Like Keebler cookies?" 

Norma couldn't stop snickering, Puck rolled his eyes at the comment. 

After the three of them stopped laughing, A-M felt the need to explain, seeing the confused expressions of the Underground citizens. 

"Never mind, Aboveground joke." 

Boromir took a bite of the cake, he had given up trying to figure out what the food would taste like based on look or even smell alone. His eyes widened in surprise while looking at Puck. 

"This is chocolate!" 

A-M dropped her fork and hid her face in her hands, laughing as Boromir took another healthy bite with some gusto. She peered over to Norma. 

"I think we created a monster." 

Norma raised an eyebrow. 

"No Muse, this is all your doing. You are the one who had the M&Ms." 

Feeling a slight tap on her shoulder, A-M turned to Boromir, who looked slightly sheepish. 

"Are you not enjoying the cake?" he hedged. 

She looked down at her plate realizing she had been too distracted to take more than one bite, his plate on the other hand looked as if it had been licked clean. She gave a grin, "Oh, I will enjoy it don't worry." 

She gave another laugh and she tucked a piece of cake into her mouth, almost choking when Boromir's face fell just a little. There was no way he was going to mooch cake, especially chocolate cake, from her. 

After dessert was consumed followed by coffee (which Boromir discovered he liked as well), everyone retired to the ballroom; eager to dance off the stupor the feast had induced. 

After a night of dance and meeting the other law enforcers of the neighboring kingdoms, the celebration finally came to an end. As the last of the guests departed, Boromir noticed A-M trying to stifle a yawn. 

"I am afraid that the hour is late. Would you permit me to escort you to your chambers, my lady?" 

She gave him a nod in ascent followed by a smile. Taking her hand, Boromir led A-M out of the ballroom. 

With her arm enlaced in his, as her body reclined a little against him, they made their way throughout the corridors, both content in a companionable, if not comfortable silence. They made it to their destination faster than they would've liked. Boromir turned to face the girl. 

"I thank you for your presence in sharing these new experiences with me. I am unsure what words to use, I acknowledge we have known one another a scant few days, the time however, it has been some of the most important days in my life." 

Their gazes locked, he then took her hand in his, lifting it up to his lips, depositing a tender kiss. His eyes never left hers. 

"Good night, my lady." 

He made a move as if to leave, but a mischievous glint suddenly flared in his eye, a military man never retreats until all necessary tactics have been deployed. He turned back to her, answering the question in her eyes by delicately lifting her chin, his lips brushed against hers in a very delicate, almost chaste kiss. 

A-M could feel her face slowly glow red, they had kissed before. Rather, she had kissed him, but she had thought he was going to die! He did die, actually, but that wasn't the point, she wasn't expecting her decision to have been followed up. 

She liked the follow up, but was just slightly overwhelmed at it and the possibilities it spun out in her mind. He then smiled at her happy confusion. 

"Sweet dreams, my lady." 

Giving a nod to the still shocked A-M, he walked out with a spring in his step, a grin spreading across his face.   
  
  


_________________________________________   
  
  


**A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so 

Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  
  



End file.
